


The Izunia Tome

by Kwehlous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Dimensions, Blowjobs, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Knotting, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rare Pairings, no beta we die like men!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwehlous/pseuds/Kwehlous
Summary: For G. Happy Birthday!They say there's a tome out there full of stories from different universes, different dimensions, all being kept by one strange man.i.e. XXX bedtime stories ffxv style





	1. Prologue - The Tome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [G](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=G).



They say that there's a book that hops dimensions, time and space, and even life and death. It's a book that knows no boundaries and understands no laws governing its travels. They say that it is controlled by a man who stole the name Izunia long, long ago, and uses the Tome to take note of different events that occur within the dimensions he hops.

 

They say it's because he's mad with darkness, his mind warped by too many realities and too many horrors he's witnessed. So, as he jumps through worlds, he notes what he sees to make them, keeping them true. Because what happened in the last world is just as valid as what will occur in the next, and the next.

 

Even worlds where he exists are just as valid, even if they are not the him from the world he left long ago.

 

And so, Izunia keeps note of his travels in his Tome, grown thick and heavy with his additions; it's charmed with the same god-defying power to exist in all planes as him. Before, he used to keep a diary of sorts. Then, it became a travel log, to keep him safe from the dangers of each world. Currently, it is a storybook of sorts, his mind putting clever spins on events he's been witness to. The spins he puts on them are not very intense, keeping the truth of them strongly intact.

 

Izunia favors this section of his Tome the most, as he looks back on his stories and declares, "Truth is stranger than fiction."

 

  
Currently, Izunia had taken to hopping within different dimensions of a singular world known as Eos. He came from Eos' time-space, but it had been a long while since he went back to experience it. He picked a time in the distance future and started to hop each dimensional slice. Different events occurring within the same time, two thousand years after he left reality to enter the Void.

 

As worlds go, the different dimensions in play stayed remarkably the same, as if destiny had taken hold to keep certain events surprisingly consistent. Izunia was intrigued when he stayed alive through all timelines, never completely gone. There was always a Nilfheim, a Solheim, and kingdom of Lucis. Men and women changed identities, bodies, and shapes, but always kept their names in some capacity. It was almost boring were it not for it being his native reality. And so he went in, close to the final few 30 years of his re-existence, and took a peek. What he ended up finding was worth enchanting a whole nothing section of book for.

 

"Such delectable stories to remember."

 

Izunia summoned his pen.


	2. Story 1 - Happy Heads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story 1 - Promptio

"So… look, I gotta know, and I don't give a damn if you think I'm fucking gay to ask--"

 

"--but you are pretty fucking gay without asking a damn thing," laughed Gladio, covering his face as he started to giggle uncontrollably. They'd finally gotten the last shroom on the list they'd made together that they promised that they'd try together. Alstroom and Malashroom had already been collected, but finally, after coming to the Vesperpool, they found Vesproom.

 

All dried out, but not too cooked so that the active ingredients weren't destroyed, they'd taken their stash and left Ignis and Noctis at camp, heading to a dry patch of land overlooking the swamp and having a bit of a breeze to keep the blood suckers away.

 

To say they were a couple of delighted young men would be an understatement.

 

"Okay…. Yeah okay, I am, BUT! But… I just wanna see your dick."

 

"Wha?"

 

"Oh c'mon lemme see it, man. I so have wanted to see it since we started this trip. Nah, that's a lie, I've been wanting to see it since I saw you but, ya know, gotta respect boundaries and shit."

 

By the time Prompto had turned on his chest light and turned it on Gladio, the man was reached down into his unzipped leather pants, seemingly unconsidered. Prompto sputtered, screeching in a cross between panic and excitement.

 

Gladio stopped, then snickered. "You wanna fucking see it, or not, loser?"

 

"Y-yeah, but fuuuccck me I didn't think you'd actually whip it out, damn it! Plus, it's not actually a full representation right now, ya know? Wouldn't be a true show and tell."

 

"You want some show and tell, you gotta work for that. And if you wanna be the perv and see me, I think you should work on that yourself."

 

"What ahaha! You actually would let me feel you up? Oh god, you're so fucking high dude!" Prompto giggled and crawled over to Gladio, plopping down on his legs to point his light down at Gladio's crotch.

 

"Man, even now you're so fuckin' big how do you not tent your pants all the damn time?"

 

"Discipline," Gladio giggled, not believing his own bullshit as he started to stroke himself in his pants.

 

Prompto batted his hand away and tucked his hand inside, causing his companion to jerk and groan. Prompto wet his lips. "Damn… so hot… and heavy, how long are you right now?"

 

"Hnm… haven't ever measured…"

 

"Gotta be at least 5 inches right now… I bet you're such a grower…"

 

"You gonna talk me up or you gonna get me goin like you said?" Gladio smirked leaning forward just to get nose to nose with Prompto and make the blonde squirm and giggle.

 

"Oh Six okay okay! I did ask, didn't I?"

 

Spurred on by laughing moans and more haughty curses, Gladio soon came to full stand, and Prompto slid down to his stomach just to behold him, as if his cock was some sorta creature of the night.

 

"You could put… eyes on this monster and sick 'em on Noctis." Prompto snorted, trying not to devolve into giggles. Gladio rolled his eyes, and gripped himself, then proceeded to smack Prompto's cheeks and head.

 

"Oh my six, Gladio the hell man aahahah!"

 

"You are so damn high right now!" Gladio laughed and started to tuck himself back in, that little stunt over. Or so he thought. Prompto's hand grabbed at his wrists, keeping him still.

 

"Hey," Prompto grinned, sliding up until his face was nuzzling into Gladio's thigh. He flicked off his chest light, casting them until strict moonlight. "Lemme get you back down…"

 

"F-fuck Prom…" Gladio stroked back the other's hair and opened his thighs up wider to let Prompto work him, strong hands stroking him while his greedy smiling mouth hummed and whined around his cock with every bob of his head.

 

"Mmmnh. Taste so good, Gladdy," Prompto giggled, sucking him all the way up, tiwrling his tongue at the head, then bringing himself back down, throat swallowing around his glands one his lips touched his curled hairs.

 

Gladio took a solid grip of Prompto's head and pulled him off, only to push him back down, enthralled by the blonde's eagerness for his cock. And with a lack of restraint and control, he didn't hold back for sake of stamina. He shot deep down Prompto's throat, and the blonde groaned and wretched playfully.

 

"Aaargh man you taste NASTY! I need another shroom to get that outta my mouth," Prompto spat while also giggling his ass off. Gladio flopped backward, huffing out exhausted chuckles while he tucked himself back in.

 

"I'll eat more berries then."

 

"Yeah as if Imma do that again, shit, my jaw hurts," Prompto whined, flopping down beside Gladio.

 

Gladio looked to Prompto, then back up at the twinkling skin, and sniggered. "Nah, you're too gay to keep away from my dick."

 

Prompto buried his face into his chest and wheezed in laughter. "I can't even deny that. Aaah man, what a night."


	3. Story 2 - The Queen and her Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story 2 - Futa!Aranea/Lunafreya

Once upon a kingdom, there was a King and a Queen.

 

But the King is not important to this story.

 

No, it was the fair maiden of the lands, Queen Lunafreya, who shined both by day and night to the likes of her subjects. And rightfully so; she healed the sick, tended the best she could to the poor, and worked with kingdom lords to provide the best care for the elderly. The young wished to be her and those of her age aspired to follow her lead. She was truly an inspiration to all.

 

There was one in all the land who, not only loved and adored Queen Lunafreya, but also had the privilege of expressing such love upon her. No, not the King-- but clever guess.

 

The Queen's guardian. Her protector. Her Shield against all that would wish her harm. Her gorgeous powerful dragon, who was named Aranea of the Highwind.

 

While her dragon would be gone for most days from the immediate palace, Aranea was by her side every full moon and every new moon. Anytime else, she flew the skies of the lands, keeping all safe.

 

During the new moon, she came to Lunafreya as a fierce beast, scales of black and silver and red with slit pupil eyes reflecting the twinkle of ruby. She stayed at the base of the castle, content to roam and be fed by servants while Lunafreya came to visit, letting the creature lay her large head in her lap while she stroked her horn base and hummed lovely songs.

 

During the full moons, Aranea came to Luna as a maiden of equal beauty and grace, long silver hair flowing behind her,  clad in robes of both elegance and protective scale. She surpassed those she walked past, her profile known to all who worked in the palace.

 

She knocked on the Queen's chamber door, the guards taking their bows and leaving their posts. With the Dragon around, Lunafreya was the safest she could ever be.

 

The Queen opened her door, and smiled to her beloved, cheek pressed to the wooden panel. "Aranea."

 

"Looking gorgeous as ever… ready for me?"

 

A pact long ago tied the two together in heart and soul and flesh and bone, for the Queen desired to have a beast of great strength to be used in the event of war. Aranea, at the time, saw political gain in becoming tied to a woman of standing such as a Queen, and mated her. A simple pact turned to a woven web of deep love and respect despite the distance, and every month, the distance is rectified by sexual entanglement.

 

Aranea stepped inside, a hand on her lover's hip, the other closing the heavy door to slam heavy within its frame. She gathered up her white gown, and Lunafreya whined happily as gauntlet covered hands stroked across her pale glowing skin, petting her thighs and daring to press metal to her sex.

 

The dragon licked her lips. "Undress."

 

The Queen did as commanded, and slipped the strings of her gown from her shoulders to let the fabric tumble down around her ankles. There in the moonlight, she stood, radiant, and the Dragon rumbled her delight. She began to remove her own gowns, but the Queen came forward, fingers sliding over her metal covered wrist.

 

"Allow me, my dear?"

 

For all the dragon's influence over the Queen, she was just as susceptible to returned affections from Lunafreya, and could deny her nothing. She allowed it, and dark fabric and pieces of metal dropped from her body bit by bit. In between this, as skin became visible, Luanferya leaned forward and placed a kiss on a new scar, making it disappear with her magic. Some scars she left alone, smitten with how they gave character to her Dragon, and Aranea grinned in pride of gaining them in service to protecting her mate.

 

The last piece of clothing was that of the Dragon's boots, which she slipped out of and allowed the dark polished floor to chill her under her soles. Her cock moved with her, half raised to purpose and her knot starting to protrude.

 

Lunafreya shuddered, but kept her composure. No rush. They had all night. "Come," she cooed, and moved over to her bed, the curtains pulled to the posters to allow moonlight to spill onto the sheets.

 

The Dragon did as commanded.

 

They coupled several times that night, the Queen voicing her lust, her desire, her vital need, to have her beloved's knot deep inside her. And each instance, Aranea provided, either pinning Lunafreya headfirst into silken sheets, or holding her close, breasts to breasts, as the Queen rode her until she expanded, locked, and spilled deep inside her womb.

 

They kissed only after each coupling, for it was when they could be calm enough to truly press their lips together and taste the other, letting their tongues slide and feel the keens and whines while the knot pulsed in the Queen.

 

Each coupling was shorter than the last, until Lunafreya could no longer sustain herself, and simply allowed Aranea to work her swollen puffy core. She laid there, relaxed, blonde hair splayed over her face and the pillows, and Aranea held her hips up by the curve of her ass, and humped into her prone body after applying more salve, her knot hungry for one more release. Just one more time.

 

The final romp occurred close to dawn, and by then, the Dragon's rut was over, as was Lunafreya's siren call to her. While the Queen was not a dragon herself, her mateship with Aranea compelled her body to call during the new and full moon. She then bounded with her dragon in her feral form, then silently begging for her seed to make her belly swell in the light of the fulled waxed moon.

 

She knew she could never bare Aranea's egg. She'd never feel the stretch of such a massive shape push and release from her body in a coating of protective slime and slick. Her body was too small, too human, for such, but as the dawn came, and Aranea's hand rested over her stomach now littered with kiss and bite marks, the Queen allowed such fantasies to float in her mind and keep her sated.

 

The Dragon always stayed two days and two nights. On the final day, she stayed close to the Queen, tending to her small-scale wounds and spending minutes at a time licking her worn cunt with gentle soothing licks. She pampered her Queen with tenderness, bringing her food brought by servants, and telling her of far off lands beyond the immediate kingdom and how all was well under her watch.

 

Then, before the dusk truly set, Aranea donned her robes and armor and left the palace, with Lunafreya full of days worth of fodder for her dreams to keep her bed and her thighs warm for Aranea's return.


	4. Story 3 - The Sunflower Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story 4 - Promtae/Ardyn Izunia

He couldn't recall how he'd gotten there, ultimately blaming his lack of memory on a cross between exhaustion and a long episode of dissociation. But the sensory overload of the place and time and person before him was so strong that Ardyn ultimately did nothing.

 

He still ultimately did nothing when the busty blonde girl before him giggled and gave him a sad smile. "You're looking really bad there, mister."

 

She placed the batch of sunflowers in her arms down and moved to squat in front of Ardyn, who was slumped against a fence in a field of sunflowers But to Ardyn, the biggest flower, as disgustingly cliché as it stood, was looking him in the face, touching his neck and his forehead before touching her own, checking his temperature.

 

Ardyn didn't try not to look at her low-hanging shirt, noting no bra to contain such heavy assets.

 

"No fever, but you are overheated. Hey, mind taking this stuff off? So you can cool down. I'll come fetch your stuff later."

 

Ardyn wouldn't be perishing from overheating in any timeline, but he couldn't allow this young woman to fret harder than she was already. So he compelled, and after a moment, he was down to his pleated blouse and striped pants, shoes also discarded. He couldn't remember the last time he had his bare feet in rich garden soil…

 

"Can you stand, mister?" The girl hummed, bouncing to her feet and offering a hand. All of her… bouncing.

 

Ardyn allowed himself to be pulled up and then held back a wicked smirk when all six feet of him towered over her. She covered her mouth in a squeak, a bit of blonde hair getting in her face. "W-wow you're ah! You looked shorter on the ground, there."

 

"I'm sure I did, little one.  Thank you for your assistance, but all of this is not truly necessary," Ardyn began, looking down at his discarded clothing, "I simply needed a rest and some shade, and acquired both. You simply caught me getting my bearings again. If I am trespassing, I will be on my way shortly."

 

"Wha, oh no no that won't do," The girl huffed and poked Ardyn in the chest, "You weren't just napping. I found you completely unconscious. What you need is some water, some food, and a clean soft bed to sleep on. And then another day of the same and THEN maybe I'll let you go." Her smile was infectious… if not powerful, and rendered Ardyn a tiny bit speechless.

 

He ultimately blamed his compliance with her demands to take care of him on his lack of coherence. He had been basically kidnapped while half aware. At least her chocobo, Wiz, was of a good temperament and the ride back to her small house connected to a chocobo stable was a short one. It was also one of more sensory overload, with yellow and black and green for miles, with the occasional grazing bird poking its head up from the flowers, 'kewking' before dipping back down to eat the weeds below.

 

"… oh!" The girl chirped as loud as her bird once they arrived at her home, "What's your name? Mine's Promptae, or just Tae for short."

 

"…. Ardyn."

 

"Nice to meet ya."

 

And that was that. Ardyn couldn't really remember a worse place to find himself than a sunflower covered chocobo ranch run by a heavily endowed blonde rancher, and counted what few blessings from the gods he had, surprised he had any left at all. The day ran in a blur between two more episodes of dissociation, with not even Promptae's bubbly personality able to keep him grounded in the world.

 

The last one ended with him in bed, the sun gone, and a desk lamp in his eyes. Promptae was resting another glass of water next to him and was looming, looking at him with an expression of sadness and worry. Over a stranger? Ardyn couldn't comprehend it.

 

"… hope you sleep well… you've been so out of it all day."

 

"I am merely tired, darling," Ardyn flattered, and grinned weakly when his flowery language caused her to bloom red, "and men such as myself have lived long enough to let a few minutes sneak past us."

 

"Huh? You don't seem that old," she hummed, plopping down on the bed close to Ardyn's hand.

 

He gave her thigh a soft pat, and she allowed it, smiling at his openness to give little tiny drops of touch. Ardyn had a feeling she lived alone and was not often the object of verbal or physical affection. A shame-- an actual jewel lost in the middle of nowhere.

 

"I must have aged well to deceive you."

 

"Heh, well now it's more like a pleasant surprise. Maybe I'll look half as good as you do at… whatever age you are, Ardyn," she beamed, and despite the low light of the room, she glowed. Ardyn squeezed her thigh, suddenly possessive, but more so glad that she was no longer frowning.

 

"Mnh, I'm sure you will, darling. Now, as you can see, I am well for now. I just need some rest. And I appreciate the water."

 

"Okay. If you say so. If you need me, I'm down the hall. Or just yell," she giggled, covering her mouth, and it was then Ardyn noticed that her hair, which had been plated before, was loose and long and framed her round cheeks to emphasize her eyes and the petite-ness of her body, her hair nearly curtaining everything above the waist.

 

Except for her breasts-- they would not be tamed by man, woman, clothe, or hair.

 

"Hm?"

 

"The walls, they're thin so, you could totally just yell, is what I said. Guess you blacked out again. Poor guy," Promptae sighed and slowly stood up, then, and absurdly so, pulled the covers back to tuck Ardyn in. She then moved forward, as if about to lean over him, then stopped, cleared her throat, turned out the light, and turned on her heal out of the door, cutely flustered.

 

Ardyn smiled at her back before his eyes hazed over, then closed. He didn't sleep, he merely wandered in his mind.

 

The next day passed much like the previous. His garments had been retrieved, as promised, and Promptae was amazed that they were clean when she got them, expecting to have to clean them for him. Ardyn did not bother explaining the magic involved with his whole life, and merely gave her a pacifying smile and a convenient lie.

 

"High-quality fabric, darling. Hard to dirty. Harder to stain. Even harder to destroy."

 

He ate the bread and soup given to him, which tasted of nothing, but he could sense the care taken in its preparation. A chocobo tried to make nice with him, and was disappointed in his indifference, and Promptae's shirt was soaked by a rogue chicklett knocking over a pale of water, so she changed into a new one… out in the open. In full view of him.

 

Lovely pink nippled breasts impossibly heavy and hanging, the dampness of the water airing off her as she went inside to fetch another shirt.

 

Ardyn watched while sipping water, not saying a word to stop her or give any motion to any sort of indecency on her part. She lived in a rural nowhere--- he'd run his ranch nude too if isolation was that prevalent. Having someone around wouldn't deter him from his usual naked routine either, so he wouldn't shame Promptae with gasps of surprise or throats being cleared for her to dress quickly.

 

No, none of that. Because Ardyn was an understanding gentleman.

 

He couldn't say the same later that night, when he sat with Promptae on that same bed, the young woman sliding rather close while he leaned his back into a wall.

 

"Solheim… that sounds like an old place."

 

"It is-- it does not exist on any map. Similar to when a place moves and doesn't tell anyone important that it did so. So no one remembers it, and it slips into obscurity."

 

"Mnn. Was Solheim, like, a big city, or like a village like here?"

 

"A combination of both, darling. The cities here are a much much bigger than anything Solheim created. But Solheim was large, definitely. A few buildings that dared scale up to the sky, but only a few. The rest were smaller places of worship and employment. Many people lived their lives as you do here. Secluded and honest and easy going."

 

"Oh! Maybe I'll visit it one day."

 

"Maybe you will," Ardyn murmured, once again not having the heart to tell her such a plate truly was beyond her reach to even imagine to go.

 

He closed his eyes for only a moment, and when they opened, Promptae was straddling him, hands cupping his face. He held still, more intrigued than irritated or startled.

 

"Still so tired, but at least you're not so hot anymore. I'm glad I could help you. A shame you're leaving tomorrow."

 

"Well, my dear, I neither pay or contribute to your little farm. I would be quite the freeloader if I dared to stay a moment longer than necessary."

 

"Mmnh… what if I gave a small incentive?"

 

"Pray tell is this newest incentive? You've already held me hostage by your smile and your food and water. Now that I've had both, what could you have that would keep me here?"

 

He knew her next move; he could feel it buzzing off her supple skin, see it in the lazy heavy look in her eyes, and saw it in the way her pink lips parted with every word he spoke.

 

She slowly scooped his hand within both her own and pressed it to her face, letting his hands fondle through long pretty hair and along freckled cheeks. His thumbs brushed under her eyes and red dusted her nose and her chest.

 

"I don't… do this often. Or at all but," Promptae whined gently at her shyness and pouted, scooting closer to Ardyn to shake off her nerves and assert what she wanted, "I really like you! Kinda think you're cute and, it's been a while for me. I think we can give each other a little of what we both could use. A little send off for you, at least, if you don't stay another day or two? And… I have a little 'thank you' gift for remembering your cock inside me. Help keep me warm at night." Her breasts pressed into Ardyn's chest as she licked her lips, pawing at his shoulders. He was not complaining.

 

And really, what kind of gentleman denies a lady her drink? Certainly not him.

 

Ultimately, he couldn't remember the last time a woman exhausted him so thoroughly. Perhaps no one other than Shiva herself knocked the wind right from his lungs. Promptae was cute, well-meaning, and nurturing, but she was something of a daemon in bed, demanding and not afraid to toss what little weight she had around.

 

More than a few times Ardyn was rendered useless on his back as Promptae worked her small hips over his cock, moaning so sweetly and pawing at Ardyn's chest for more. It was all for him to keep up, alternating between snapping his hips up and keeping her still to catch his breath. That only caused him to have a face full of soft pillowy bosoms, Promptae whining that if he wanted a break, he could touch her elsewhere in the meantime.

 

His mouth was not as tired as his cock, thankfully, and he could accommodate that desire. As his lips and tongue worked in tandem to bring Promptae to a rolling orgasm over his cock, he partially regretted his need to leave, as he would have loved to pinch and pull and suckle her beautiful breasts until they dripped milk just for him.

 

His hands curved over her ass, feeling the tickle of her long blonde hair on the back of his knuckles. He rose up, his second wind caught from her third orgasm, and murmured into her hair, "Ready?"

 

She nodded, excited, more than ready even if her cunt was red and pulsing and hypersensitive. She wanted more, as much as she could get.

 

A bit more lubricant, a change in position on her hands and knees, and Ardyn resumed, his hips migrating from her hips to her hanging breasts, holding on as he humped his way to completion. She mewled happily, panting with saliva dripping from her lips and onto the sheets.

 

"So good Ardyn… So damn good…"

 

Ardyn wanted to believe he slept that night, but it was hard to tell. Ultimately, he called it sleep.

 

But it was a sleep not deep enough to keep him in bed there beside her despite the fatigue he felt in his body from the night before. It was the best kind of sexual fatigue that would keep his lesser used nerves a lit and keep his mind in his body. The sex was actually the best medicine for his disassociation.

 

He left her lying there on the bed under a curtain of pretty blonde hair. He covered her with the duvet and leaned down like she had almost done, kissing her forehead.

 

"Rest, darling… and don't wander from here," Ardyn whispered, hoping her subconscious heard and retained his warning.

 

He got dressed, stored away some water and food, and left, snagging a sunflower heavy with seeds on his way as well. Then, just before the threshold, he snagged another sunflower that hadn't yet turned over, his petals still encircling a deep rich black center.

 

He took both from the ranch as he disappeared, humming the same tune Promptae whistled throughout her day.

 

"Mnh-Mnhmnhmnh-mnhmnhmnh. Mnh. Mnh. Mnh."


End file.
